1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating element device having a reaction force generation member for generating a reaction force by elastically deforming in response to a operator's operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are keyboard musical instruments such as electronic organs and electronic pianos having reaction force generation members for exerting a reaction force against a depression of a key. For example, Japanese Examined Utility Model Application Publication No. 7-49512 discloses a keyboard apparatus having a reaction force generation member (let-off element) on a key frame (shelf board) which supports a key located above the key frame so that the key can pivot. The reaction force generation member is elastically deformed, by being depressed by the key depressed by a player, to generate a reaction force. Particularly, the reaction force generation member generates a reaction force having the property of increasing with increasing angle between which the key pivots by a depression of the key, and abruptly decreasing by buckling distortion after the reaction force has reached its peak. By providing the player a feeling of click brought about by the buckling distortion, the conventional keyboard apparatus provides the player the key-touch similar to the touch of a piano brought about by let-off.